Dia de Enero
by jennifer1997
Summary: Songfic: Conoces al amor de tu vida un día de enero, de amor a primera vista, simplemente lo viste y supiste que era el; la persona con la que quieres estar siempre, pero… ¿Si tiene daños? ¿Seria ella capaz de sanarlos con el poder de su amor?


_**Día de enero**_

Era 1 de enero, el comienzo de un nuevo año, el comienzo de una nueva aventura, el comienzo de nuevas amistades, pero sobre todo de nuevos amores. Eso era justo lo que pensaba Tenten en su primer día en una nueva cuidad llamada Konoha, recién se había mudado y por su puesto no conocía nada ni a nadie, la joven chica decidió ir a caminar un poco y comenzar a conocer la cuidad, miraba tan asombrada, como niña curiosa que no tardo en llevarse a alguien por delante. La chica cuando iba a pedir disculpas se quedo hipnotizada por los ojos del chico, los cuales eran azules como un día despejado, la chica sintió un revuelo en su estomago, sintió por primera vez "las maripositas en el estomago".

_Te conocí un día de enero, con la luna en mi nariz_

_Y como vi que eras sincero_

_En tus ojos me perdí_

_Que torpe distracción_

_Y que dulce sensación_

Ambos empezaron a hablar y conocerse mejor, descubriendo que tenían gustos y pasatiempos parecidos, la chica aun no podía deshacerse de aquella rara pero grata sensación, con forme pasaron los días se volvieron amigos y se la pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo, Tenten descubrió que su adorado zorrito de cabellos dorados y ojos de cielo, llamado Naruto, no era tan feliz como le hacia a todo el mundo creer.

_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo_

_Como Eneas y Benitin_

_Ya te encontré varios rasguños_

_Que te hicieron por ahí_

_Pero mi loco amor_

_Es tu mejor doctor_

Un día como cualquier otro, al menos al principio, Tenten fue a casa de Naruto, Naruto vivía solo y como le tenía mucha confianza a Tenten le dio una copia de su llave, Tenten entro como solía hacerlo, encontrándose con un tremendo desastre muy característico, en la casa y en el propietario, el cual Tenten aun no localizaba, caminar se le dificultaba un poco por tanto reguero pero igual avanzaba a paso veloz a la habitación de su zorrito, para encontrarlo en su cuarto llorando, Tenten sabia porque así que ni pregunto y solo se dirigió directamente a abrazarlo, brindarle de su calor y hacerle sentir seguridad, por mas fuerte que Naruto demostraba ser, tenia un corazón muy sensible y la ausencia de sus padre era un golpe muy duro para el y constantemente no podía evitar sentirse solo.

_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo_

_Voy a dejarte como nuevo_

_Y todo va a pasar_

_Pronto verás el sol brillar_

_Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz_

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Naruto y Tenten estaban paseando por el centro comercial, al entrar la hora del almuerzo se fueron a un restaurante de ramen, se sentaron, pidieron y cuando su pedido llego, Naruto no podía separar los palillos así que Tenten lo ayudo, Naruto también se había mudado y recién había regresado a su hogar de nacimiento, Konoha, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al a veces no entender o saber que hacer, había olvidado muchas costumbres.

¡Itadakimasu! – dijo Tenten, de forma alegre, acercándole los fideos a Naruto para que comiera.

¿Itadaki que? – pregunto Naruto, confundido.

Solo disfruta tu comida, di ah – indico Tenten, lo que Naruto hizo sonrojado.

Se pudo oír no muy lejos como alguien tocaba un bandoneón y Naruto no pudo evitar llorar, al recordarle a su mamá.

_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero_

_Hasta en tu propio país_

_Si yo te digo ¿qué dices tú?_

_Tú aún dices ¿que decís?_

_Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón_

Naruto y Tenten iban camino a sus casas, que justamente quedaban una al lado de la otra, Naruto le pidió que esa noche se quedara a dormir con el, Tenten sabia que a Naruto no le gustaba la soledad y hacerle compañía no estaría mal, en especial por estas fechas que ya se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, los cuales fallecieron en un accidente aéreo.

_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado_

_Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón_

_Por eso quise hacerte esta canción_

A mitad de noche Tenten pudo escuchar a alguien sollozar y se levanto inmediatamente de la cama de abajo, ya que era una doble cama y Naruto estaba arriba, Tenten no podía soportar el sufrimiento del rubio, así que como era costumbre lo abrazo para consolarlo pero esta vez le canto, para tranquilizarlo más.

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Una vez dormido en sus brazos, lo acomodo en la cama, pero en lugar de volver a su propia cama decidió quedarse ahí y hacerle compañía mas de cerca y que Naruto supiera que siempre, siempre iba a poder contar con ella, antes de ella también volver a dormir, le dio a Naruto un tierno beso en los labios.

Oyasumi nasai, Naruto-kun – dijo Tenten, felizmente antes de acomodarse para dormir también, no que no sabia era que una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del rubio que en realidad no estaba totalmente dormido…

Hola a todos ¿Que tal?

¿Qué les pareció mi primer songfic? Es que vi ese tipo de fics y me llamo mucho la atención y quise hacer uno.

¿Qué tal, me quedo bien? Dejen reviews para saberlo.


End file.
